Dans un hangar inconnu
by DanettePistache
Summary: Un deuxième OS, un peu plus long que le précédent et totalement différent.


Encore une fois, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans les pires situations. Ce jour là, il était coincé dans un hangar, quelque part dans la banlieue de Baltimore. Sa couverture avait sauté, et même si Gibbs était dans le coin, il n'avait rien pu faire. Six contre deux, le combat était perdu d'avance. Il était donc coincé là, sur une chaise, dans un hangar inconnu et seul. Allait-on encore le torturer ? Pour Tony, ça devenait presque une habitude. Il se fit le schéma de ce qui s'était passé et des événements à venir dans sa tête. Il avait fait sauté sa couverture, coursé le suspect dans les échafaudages, Gibbs avait tiré, ils étaient descendus, Gibbs avait tiré trois autres fois, et quelqu'un l'a attrapé par derrière alors qu'il rechargeait son pistolet. Tony, lui, avait tiré dans l'épaule de l'un de ces types, et un autre l'a attrapé et ligoté. Il s'est retrouvé dans le coffre d'une voiture et une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans le hangar. Il allait se faire torturer pendant peu de temps, McGee allait le retrouver grâce à la balise GPS qu'il avait placé dans le coffre de la voiture, il allait descendre -ou au moins arrêter - ces gens et ils repartiraient.

Dans sa prédiction, Tony avait vu juste au moins au début. Il sourit presque en voyant son tortionnaire s'approcher avec des batteries. Deux de neuf volts. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et ces deux batteries lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il ne s'endormira pas de si tôt, sauf si vous trouviez les décharges électriques agréables, auquel cas il serait très facile de s'endormir. Le type aux batteries ne laissa pas de répit à Tony. Il voulait des informations. Sur lui, ses collègues, le NCIS. Tony ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas mener une agence fédérale à sa perte parce que le premier qui se pointait avec deux batteries de "seulement" neuf volts le lui demandait. La gentillesse avait ses limites, et là, elles étaient largement franchies. Le seul problème fût que le refus de Tony de donner une quelconque information vexa profondément l'ego du " Type Aux Batteries ", et dans sa colère, entoura le hangar d'assez de C4 pour faire s'effondrer le plus grand gratte-ciel de la Terre. Ce qui était assez démesuré étant donné que le hangar faisait à peu près 150 m². Non seulement le Type Aux Batteries aurait perdu pas mal de C4 et d'argent, mais en plus, l'explosion serait juste énorme. « Impossible qu'il fasse exploser le truc » pensa Tony. « Il a beau avoir un égo sur-dimensionné et un cerveau de la taille d'un pois-chiche, il est pas assez con pour le faire. Il veut juste m'impressionner. »

Pourtant, il aperçut quand même un détonnateur, programmé sur compte à rebours. D'ici dix minutes, le hangar et ses alentours allaient sauter. D'ici dix minutes, sa vie était finie. Il avait survécu à la peste et à plusieurs explosions, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter celle là.  
... Il ne pouvait pas, sauf si un certain Timothy McGee et une certaine Ziva David se pointaient et le sauvait. Les sauvaient. Lui, et Gibbs. D'ailleurs, où était Gibbs ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ... depuis qu'on les avait traînés dans un coffre de voiture. Tony savait qu'il y avait une pièce derrière celle où il se trouvait, Gibbs était sûrement à l'interieur. Il lui restait sept minutes pour trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais comment ? Six minutes, le temps lui était compté. Cinq minutes. La porte S'ouvrit brutalement, et un Bleu apparut comme par magie devant lui. Ou alors il était tout simplement passé par la porte qu'il venait juste de défoncer.

- McLent, dépêche toi, le hangar va sauter d'ici .. cinq minutes. Et Gibbs doit être ...  
- Dans la pièce à côté, je sais, Ziva y est actuellement.  
- Ah. Quatre Minutes.

L'Italien détaché, les deux agents courrurent dehors, vite rejoins par leurs collègues. Le hangar explosa deux minutes plus tard.

- Et voilà comment le magnifique Anthony DiNozzo survécut encore à une énième explosion.

Pas le temps de penser, déjà Gibbs le slappa. Tony souriait, la vie continuait. Après tout, il n'était plus à une explosion près ... Mais il allait peut être devoir rendre visite à ses collègues de Los Angeles, histoire d'éviter de réiterer l'erreur qui a falli le faire (encore une fois) tuer.


End file.
